


Cheque-?

by BooksandKpop



Series: Soft Fics 9: Every SF9 Pairing (OT2) [3]
Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Awkward, Blind Date, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, They are both disasters honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 11:26:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14307657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooksandKpop/pseuds/BooksandKpop
Summary: Chani and Hwiyoung go on a date and are both too awkward to call for the cheque....it goes about as well as you would expect. Beware the cringe.





	Cheque-?

I mean...It could have been worse.

 

Yes, Hwiyoung was set up against his will on a blind date with some random guy his older brother Inseong thought would be "perfect" for him. Sure it was in the fanciest (and most expensive) restaurant in the entire city and he had nothing remotely suitable to wear. Maybe he hadn't been very active for the last three months (it was summer time, could you blame him?) and his hair hadn't been dyed in quite some time. Still, it could have been a lot worse. 

 

Of course Chani's cousin wanted to set him up on a blind date to "get him off his ass and out of the house". And yeah he might have been too engrossed in the game he was playing at the time to actually listen so he had no idea who he was supposed to be meeting or how Rowoon even knew them. But how bad could it be if they were having dinner in his parent's restaurant on a Thursday night at the end of August? 

 

Inseong insisted on having their neighbour (aka the guy his brother had a huge crush on) come over and help him get ready for his date. Youngbin was really nice, but Hwiyoung wasn't exactly sure how fancy his dress sense was. The answer of course was "not fancy enough" and they ended up squeezing him into dress pants that were a bit too tight and a white shirt that felt like it was trying to choke him. It didn't help he was wearing an actual choker underneath it anyway - despite his brother's protests, it was hidden by the shirt collar and it made Hwiyoung feel a little more like himself. Throw on a pair of squeaky brogues belonging to Youngbin and a jacket that was a shade darker than his pants, and he had never been less ready for a date in his life. Queue the drive to the restaurant with Inseong and Youngbin awkwardly flirting in the front while Hwiyoung felt like throwing up for multiple reasons.

 

When Rowoon barged into his room with Juho in tow at five pm Chani really should have been prepared. But he wasn't, in fact he was napping at the time. Which of course resulted in his cousin and the guy he was courting having to drag him out of bed and help him shower and dress in record time. It wasn't anything special, just a casual floral suit his mother had bought him a year ago and he had only worn once to prove it fit. Paired with a plain silk shirt and his most worn pair of dress shoes Chani was rushed to the waiting car just in time. He wanted to ask for information about who he was meeting but couldn't do much when Rowoon was busy doing his makeup in the backseat while Juho laughed and sang along (badly) to the radio as they drove. Chani had never been more unprepared to go to dinner before, but he was confident he could bluff his way through this date with his charm. 

 

It was 25 dollars to park on the street where the restaurant was located and so Hwiyoung insisted his brother let him off on the other side of the park and he would walk. He was a little early anyway, it wouldn't do him any harm. Of course, as soon as they had gotten out of sight the heavens opened and the rain beat down. Even running it took him a full two minutes to reach the covered pavilion outside the building. He was soaked, his shirt had gone almost transparent and his hair was plastered to his forehead. Not to mention the fact his makeup was probably running down his face. And of course, when the bouncer at the door asked him for his reservation he realised he never asked his brother what his dates name was. Resigning himself to having to call a taxi and head home to face his brother's wrath at not going on this date, Hwiyoung apologised to the man in his impeccable tuxedo and turned to leave.

 

Chani was not a clumsy person, in fact he prided himself on being well put together and always aware of his surroundings. That is of course when he was operating on enough sleep and hadn't been poked in the eye with a mascara wand one too many times. So he was putting the entirety of the blame on Rowoon for causing him to have to squint his eyes against the bright lights reflecting off his parent's glass building and walking straight into another guy who was standing at the entrance. The poor man was soaked, obviously having been caught walking in the torrential downpour that had started out of nowhere just as they were approaching the restaurant. He went to apologise for bumping into him only to find the slightly taller boy was staring at the ground and had a prominent flush on his cheeks as if he had been running. 

 

"Sorry, I didn't see you there. Are you alright?"

"Oh yeah, just peachy. Not like I'm drenched in these awful clothes and have to stand up my date because I don't know his name to get into the restaurant."

"You're my date then? At least, I assume so. I kinda don't know who I'm supposed to be meeting either."

 

Hwiyoung looked up through his dripping wet hair to catch sight of the guy who claimed to be his date. He was exactly Hwiyoung's type, for which he cursed his luck because the guy looked flawless and he was doing his best impression of a wet dog. Nonetheless, Hwiyoung figured if he hadn't run at the sight of him then maybe his date wouldn't be that bad.

 

"Well, I'm Hwiyoung, and my brother set me up on this date but wouldn't tell me who I was meeting."

"Nice to meet you Hwiyoung, I'm Chani. I didn't pay attention when my cousin first told me about this date and he was too busy blinding me with makeup to tell me your name on the way here."

"So, you can see that I'm pretty badly soaked. It's totally fine if you want to cancel this date, just saying."

"Nah it's fine by me. The bathrooms are decent drying facilities in here. I mean, that is if you still want to go in, if you'd rather go home that's fine too."

"My brother will kill me if I go home without going on this date."

"That wouldn't be good, let's go inside and you can dry off."

 

He had to hold in a chuckle at how cute his date - Hwiyoung - was. The shock on his face when he realised Chani still wanted to go through with this date was certainly something else. They walked up to the bouncer who had been observing their whole interaction and he knew Chani straight away, obviously. He opened the door for them without another word and they walked in to the high ceilinged reception area. A waitress hurried over to them and to her credit she didn't bat an eye at his date's current state. But she did make sure to walk a few steps ahead of them as she led them over to their table.

 

There was no way that his date - Chani - was real. How could someone so obviously wealthy want to be seen with him? It was truly a mystery, but Hwiyoung wasn't going to complain when the restaurant was warm and smelled incredible. There was the small matter of other patrons staring at him as he trailed after the waitress dripping water on the expensive carpet, but he could very easily block that from his memory. Something he would have a much harder time erasing was the fact he tripped over his own feet as they approached their table for the night and almost fell flat on his face right in the middle of the restaurant. He just about managed to catch himself, but not before Chani saw him making a fool of himself - again.

 

His date was quite possibly the most awkward person he had ever met and Chani was loving it. He looked like a kicked puppy when he righted himself after his almost fall and he had to stop himself from cooing out loud. They sat opposite one another at the table, their waitress handing them menus before disappearing to get a jug of water for them. Hwiyoung looked like he wanted the ground to swallow him up, which just made Chani want to open him up more. From what little he had heard the other speak, he had a gorgeous deep voice and a dry sense of humour to match his own. This date might not be as bad as he anticipated.

 

When the waitress returned with a pitcher of water and crystal glasses Hwiyoung almost sighed in relief. They ordered their meals with relatively little fuss, although he may have fumbled over the pronunciation of some of the foreign dishes while Chani sounded like a natural. His deep voice was extremely attractive and Hwiyoung was glad that he probably had a constant flush of embarrassment so that his shy blush wouldn't be obvious. After she left with their orders in tow Hwiyoung poured them both a glass of water in order to come across as somewhat competent as a date.

 

"So, umm - where are those bathrooms you mentioned earlier? I feel like a puddle has formed at my feet in the time we've been sitting here."

"Oh right of course. Do you see that navy velvet curtain there behind you? Behind that is the corridor to the bathrooms, the men's is at the end."

"Thanks, I'll be back shortly."

 

Chani forced himself not to stare as Hwiyoung awkwardly shuffled to the bathrooms to dry off. He hadn't been able to see much when they first met outside but from here he could tell that his date was pretty much his ideal type. Apart from the shyness, that wasn't something he actively looked for in a date but he had to admit it was pretty cute on Hwiyoung. He had his jacket pulled pretty tight across his chest so Chani could only imagine that the rain had made his shirt see through and he was shy about it. While he waited he tried not to imagine too much what he hadn't gotten to see.

 

The bathrooms were quite possibly the most lavish Hwiyoung had ever seen in his life. Every possible surface had a golden tint to it and there was even an attendant dressed in a tuxedo in the corner holding what looked to be a platter of towels. Hwiyoung relieved himself and washed his hands with a very nice smelling soap before taking a look at himself in the big mirror. He groaned out loud and almost considered seeing if he could escape through a window. The only reason Chani must have asked him to come in was out of sheer pity for how miserable he looked. So far his first impression had been rather abysmal, but Hwiyoung thought it couldn't get much worse and so made an attempt to clean himself up. Once he had his hair under control and out of his eyes and his makeup looked a little more acceptable, he dried off his clothes as best he could with the help of the sunshine attendant named Taeyang - who insisted he didn't look as bad as he thought he did. After about ten minutes he felt a little more confident and with a final look in the mirror and a compliment from Taeyang he made his way back out to where his date was waiting.

 

Blind dates were nothing new to Chani. His parents were always setting him up with the sons or daughters of business associates when they needed to smooth over relations. However, it had been a very long time since he had been on a date that he thought he might actually have an interest in. That's how he reasoned with himself when seeing Hwiyoung walking back to their table caused him to choke on the mouthful of water he had been drinking. His date had pushed his hair up to show off his forehead and he had not only opened up his suit jacket but also undone the top button of his shirt to show off a black silk choker tied around his neck. And of course, the way he walked with a bit more confidence drew attention to his slim figure and how tightly his trousers were hugging his thighs. It was an epiphany of sorts you could say.

 

Seeing your date who probably carried more cash in his wallet than the combined value of everything Hwiyoung owned choking on his drink was not exactly the best thing. And Hwiyoung was not in any way good at panicked situations. So obviously his brain immediately made him speed up to reach the table causing him to once again trip over his feet. He managed not to break anything other than possibly his ribs when he slammed his chest into the back of his chair, but he was far more mortified by his lack of brain to mouth filter in stressful situations.

 

"Oh my god please don't die."

 

Hwiyoung sounded so genuinely worried for his safety that Chani sucked in a large breath of air that helped clear the last of the water he had been choking on from his airways. He was able to see his dates eyes now that his wet fringe wasn't completely covering them and they were filled with so much concern it hurt his chest to see, although that could also have been the residual pain from accidentally inhaling his drink. He recovered fairly quick and waved Hwiyoung to sit back down. By this stage the entire restaurant was staring at them strangely but Chani was more worried about the way Hwiyoung put a hand on his chest and winced. 

 

"Are you alright?"

"I should be asking you that since you almost choked."

"Yeah but I didn't, you look in pain though."

"No I'm fine, I've been through much worse."

"You make it sound like you've fought in a war or something."

"Obviously you've never experienced the depths of a mosh pit at a rock concert. They're dangerous places."

"I don't attend rock concerts for a start, and for the concerts I do attend I get seated tickets."

"Makes sense, you didn't seem like the type."

 

He internally slapped himself as soon as the comment left his mouth. Chani was just so easy to talk to that he had fallen into his usual slandering conversation mode that he used with all of his friends. Preparing himself for the inevitable command that he leave the restaurant immediately, Hwiyoung curled in on himself slightly and then grimaced at the pain in his ribs. But that was immediately forgotten when across the table, Chani burst into loud laughter. He had his head thrown back and a hand on his stomach as he continued to laugh at a joke that Hwiyoung had obviously missed. When he quietened down there were tears of mirth in his eyes and he had a huge grin on his face which made Hwiyoung's stomach twist at how handsome he looked.

 

"I got the feeling you were the sarcastic type, and I am very glad I was right."

"Oh good, I was convinced you were going to have your secret bodyguard come and drag me out for offending you or something."

"What makes you think I have a bodyguard?"

"Just."

"That's not much of an answer."

"And yet I think you know what I meant."

 

He smiled slyly and Chani felt his face grow a little warm. It hadn't taken long for them to break the ice and he was delighted to discover Hwiyoung was not afraid to make such comments about his obviously wealthy lifestyle. They exchanged a few more teasing words back and forth before their waitress appeared at the table with their starters. As they ate they learned a little more about each other. Chani shared that he was a fan of dancing and in return learned that Hwiyoung wrote his own raps and was working on composing music. They were almost finished when Hwiyoung got in another sly dig about Chani's choice of dress for this evening, which made him laugh hard enough to spill the spoonful of soup he was about to heat onto his lap. Which of course made Hwiyoung laugh, and his laughter got even louder when Chani whined that it was hot. He had managed to clean it off mostly by the time the waitress returned to clear their dishes. Deciding he needed to make a power move to counter Hwiyoung's teasing, Chani ordered a bottle of expensive red wine to be brought to their table.

 

After the waitress left Hwiyoung stuck his tongue out at his date. Of course he would go and flaunt his money by ordering a bottle of wine, and he would pour Hwiyoung a glass like a gentleman and he would have to drink it so as not to appear rude. Chani obviously had no problem showing off and while it was a little frustrating he was still relieved that his date seemed to be comfortable around him. Their conversation continued and the sly digs were in no short supply. Hwiyoung enjoyed having someone who was more than capable of handling his teasing and was well able to throw it right back at him. They discussed their family and discovered that Inseong and Rowoon probably knew each other through their English classes at University. Inseong was a senior lecturer's assistant and Rowoon was taking English as an elective. How they got on to discussing their younger family members and coming up with the idea of setting them up on a blind date was still a little hazy. Hwiyoung barely realised how much time had passed until their waitress returned with the wine Chani had ordered and another waiter followed her with their main courses.

 

"Thank you very much, I'll pour the glasses don't worry."

 

Chani smiled at the waitress as she left the bottle of wine sitting on their table and they received their dishes. Hwiyoung was scowling at him and just scowled harder when Chani poured him a generous glass of wine. They toasted and he laughed into his glass as his date pouted. He didn't feel even the slightest bit guilty for doing this, how could he when it tasted that good and Hwiyoung knew it. He happily tucked into his main meal, their conversation ceasing for a few moments. Chani was about to ask another question about Hwiyoung's music when the man in question let out a dolphin-pitched screech. He looked up to see his date squirming in horror at the octopus on his plate.

 

"What's wrong?"

"It's mo-oving!"

"Well, yeah. It's a live dish."

"I don't want to eat a live octopus!"

"Then why did you order the dish?"

"I didn't know it was alive!"

 

He was overreacting and he knew it, but the fact remained that there was a living creature wriggling around on his plate and he was expected to eat it. Chani started laughing softly and Hwiyoung felt himself blush but he refused to meet his dates eyes. He was far too horrified by the octopus dancing in front of him. Suddenly a spoon appeared in his line of vision and scooped the little thing up off his plate. Hwiyoung realised it was Chani, and he looked like he was going to eat it.

 

"No, you can't!"

"Can't what?"

"You can't eat the octopus!"

"That's the whole point of the dish."

"NO!"

 

Chani was a little taken aback by the fierceness in his dates voice. Looking over, Hwiyoung was still staring at the octopus on his spoon. He looked distraught and Chani felt a horrible twist in his gut. Deciding it was best not to mention the topic any further, Chani gently deposited the moving creature onto a side plate and left him there as he returned to his actual dish. Their conversation was slightly muted for a while with Hwiyoung refusing to meet Chani's eyes across the table and instead casting regular glances at the octopus which was still wriggling around. After a while they started their bantering back and forth again and Hwiyoung finally looked at him as they spoke. Chani hadn't realised how worried he had been that Hwiyoung wasn't interacting with him until the weight lifted off his chest and he could breathe deeply once more. 

 

They finished their dishes and continued talking comfortably about anything and everything. Hwiyoung refused to think about what was going to happen to the little octopus on the plate when the waitress returned to clear their table again. They both finished their first glass of wine and Chani immediately refilled them again. Hwiyoung hated to admit it but he was kind of enjoying the gentlemanly treatment from his date. Usually he was always the one holding doors and pouring drinks for his dates, so it was nice to be on the receiving end for a change. Their conversation flowed easily and Hwiyoung realised that he had never been so comfortable on a blind date before. Even on previous dates where he had known the person he was meeting things had felt awkward and forced, but this was so relaxed. When the waitress came back with dessert menus Hwiyoung started to panic over the fact their date would be coming to an end soon.

 

Mutually they decided that they would get dessert and coffee, Chani ordered his favourite lemon cheesecake while Hwiyoung went for the classic brownie and ice-cream. That of course led them to a heated debate on the best ice-cream flavours which they both had very different opinions on. When the waitress returned with their dishes and cups of coffee in hand they were still going back and forth, neither relenting to the other's opinions.

 

"How could you possibly dislike mint ice-cream?!"

"Quite easily actually, it tastes like toothpaste."

"Better taste like toothpaste than have raisins in it, seriously who does that?"

"Raisins are amazing! Better than that artificial bubblegum crap anyway."

"Well at least bubblegum is obviously fake, not like your pretend raspberry flavour."

"Hey, berry flavoured ice-cream is superior to all others."

"No that's chocolate."

"Of course you would say that. I bet you have a chocolate addiction or something."

"Maybe I do. So what? I'm going to eat this brownie and revel in the sweet cocoa goodness."

 

Hwiyoung took a big forkful of the brownie on his plate and shoved it into his mouth just to spite Chani. Immediately the taste assaulted his tongue and started salivating, and right after that, he realised it was warm too and he moaned out loud. Across the table, Chani had been about to say something but shut his mouth quickly and went red at Hwiyoung's outburst. He was too enraptured by his dessert to register why that might have been though. Their debate came to a halt as they both ate and savoured their sweet treats. Hwiyoung kept pushing the thought of finishing this date to the back of his mind as they both stuffed their faces. 

 

Chani was happily eating his cheesecake and watching with fascination as his date stuffed his face with his chocolate treat. He finished his dessert before Chani did and started drinking his coffee. It was probably weird staring at him as he savoured the bitter taste of the hot drink, but Chani found himself enraptured with his date's effortless beauty. At the start of the evening even as he sat there uncomfortable and sopping wet Chani had felt a weird attraction to him, but now when he had opened up and relaxed he realised it was because Hwiyoung was everything he looked for in a partner. He was so lost in his musings that as he went to put his last bite of cheesecake in his mouth he missed and it fell onto his shirt. Opposite him, Hwiyoung saw his predicament and couldn't hold back his laugh - which was unfortunate as he had just taken another mouthful of coffee. So they both there laughing at their mess with a white cheesecake stain on Chani's black shirt and a black coffee stain on Hwiyoung's white one. 

 

It really was impossible to believe that he had managed to meet someone who was able to laugh at awkward disasters like he was. They sat at their table for a very long time with their matching but opposite stains on their shirts as they finished all the coffee and the wine they had been given and continued to talk about everything they could think of. The restaurant got more and more empty around them but Hwiyoung paid it no attention. Eventually he knew their date would have to come to an end, but he wanted to postpone it for as long as possible. Especially since he realised at the end of such a date came a bill, which would be extremely expensive and as much as he wanted to be a gentleman Hwiyoung didn't think he could possibly afford to cover the whole thing. But neither did he want Chani to foot the bill, and this was such a fancy restaurant they would probably look down on him for asking to split it. So he didn't bring it up and they continued to sit and talk.

 

He realised when he saw the fairy lights around the counters turning off that the staff were getting ready to close up and go home. The other patrons had left long ago and it was just himself and Hwiyoung left sitting and talking. If they were any other customers he was sure they would have been asked to leave already, but Chani was the son of the owners and all the staff were aware. Plus, with the end of the date came asking for the bill. The staff would refuse to give it to him as always, but for some reason Chani didn't want Hwiyoung to know he got special treatment here. Which brought about a dilemma. Chani had made up his mind to ask for the cheque anyway and insist on paying it, but just then he saw his mother appear at the desk; no doubt asking the waitress why they hadn't closed off yet. There was no way he could ask for the bill now, his mother wouldn't allow it and Hwiyoung would get a grilling just for being there with him. He needed to do damage control quickly before she decided to come over to their table herself.

 

"Hey, I think the staff want to close up. We have been here for a long time."

"Yeah, you're probably right. Umm, what should we do about the b-"

"I've got it. I'll go up to the desk and meet you out the front?"

"But I wa-"

"No honestly I've got it. You can cover the next one alright?"

 

With that Chani stood up abruptly and took Hwiyoung's hand to help him up too. He gently started pushing Hwiyoung in the direction of the exit as he made his way over to the desk where their waitress was standing talking to a woman who looked like she was in charge and also very annoyed. Call it an act of dumb chivalry but Hwiyoung didn't want Chani to have to deal with her by himself considering it was also his fault that their date ran on so late. So instead of going out to the front like Chani insisted he followed him towards the desk. He was certain there was still a hint of blush on his face from Chani's implication that they would be going on more dates in future for him to pay, but he willed himself to take deep breaths and walk faster across the plush carpet to where his date had reached the desk and the important-looking woman. He was expecting cool dismissal or something, but certainly not for her to pull Chani into a hug.

 

His mother always liked being overly affectionate. Usually he didn't mind the hugs and cheek kisses but right now he just wanted to deal with the issue of payment and get back to Hwiyoung. He pretended that he wasn't feeling ill at the idea of having to say goodbye to his date. But for some reason, she hugged him especially tight tonight and for a longer time than usual. The waitress looked relieved that he was there and that she would get to leave soon. His mother finally let him go but held him by the shoulders and looked him up and down as if she was trying to find something. Chani knew better than to rush her, but his chest was getting tight from being away from Hwiyoung.

 

"Mother -"

"I knew it! Who is he hmm?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Your date, who is he? What boy is capable of making you blush so hard and rush a hug from your darling mother?"

"I mean-"

"Your mother?"

 

Hwiyoung thought he had misheard, but when Chani spun around the look on his face was enough to confirm his suspicions. This important woman in charge was Chani's mother, which meant she was probably the owner of this restaurant. It would probably explain why they had been let in with no questions and why Hwiyoung had been allowed to sit making puddles on the fancy carpet. But what he didn't understand was why Chani hadn't told him. Although it probably wasn't the easiest thing to admit that you were on a date in your mother's restaurant, Hwiyoung thought they had been open enough about everything else that such information wouldn't have made any difference. And yet Chani seemed embarrassed that he had found out, but his mother looked positively delighted.

 

"Ah, so this is the boy! What's your name?"

"My name is Kim Hwiyoung ma'am. It's nice to meet you."

"Such nice manners, and a lovely voice too. Now I guess I can understand darling."

"Mother please -"

"Now now Chani, this is important to me. It's not every day that you get all flustered by a date."

"Mom~"

"Alright alright, I'm sorry. You two run along then and we'll close up here. I do hope I get to meet you again Hwiyoung. And I hope you enjoyed your meal."

"It was wonderful ma'am, thank you very much."

"I like him, you better invite him back to meet your father or he'll be very upset. Although not tonight, this is your first date after all and you know how I fell about sl-"

"Oh my go- BYE MOM SEE YOU AT HOME."

 

Chani knew he was probably bright red but he couldn't deal with his mother's suggestions any longer. He took Hwiyoung by the hand and quick marched away from his mother and out of the building. It wasn't until they left the restaurant and were standing out the front in the clear night air that he realised how well his hand fit in Hwiyoung's. He must have noticed too because he rearranged their fingers so that Chani's hand was securely in his grasp. That certainly didn't help the blush on his face. Chani was going to have to say something, but Hwiyoung beat him to it.

 

"Your mom is nice. She runs a good restaurant."

"Thanks, her and my dad run it together."

"Oh, cool. So I guess you'll have to come eat in my parent's restaurant now too so we're even."

"I didn't know your parents had a restaurant."

"They don't, I was talking about my house."

"Oh - OH! You meant - ah, yeah, I get it."

"So you should probably give me your phone number so I can text you my address and we can make plans for you to come for dinner someday, right?"

"Yeah, of course. Here let me put my number in."

 

Despite spending the whole night talking about everything and being completely comfortable with one another, Hwiyoung was still so nervous asking for Chani's number. But it seemed he was just as nervous judging from the shake in his hands and how red the tips of his ears were. In no time at all though they had exchanged numbers and were standing awkwardly at the edge of the street. Hwiyoung had texted his brother to come collect him and he would be here any second, as would Chani's cousin. They were holding hands again and for some reason, Hwiyoung felt extremely shy about that simple fact. He was going to say something but then two cars pulled arrived from opposite directions. The window of one rolled down and Inseong waved enthusiastically at him. Hwiyoung guessed this was the end of their date for now and so he turned to say goodnight to Chani.

 

Of course Hwiyoung turned his head just as Chani had mustered the courage to lean up and give him a peck on the cheek. And of course, he turned the perfect amount so their lips met square on in an unanticipated kiss on both of their behalfs. They stood staring at one another with their lips pressed together for a good five seconds before Chani regained his senses and pulled back. Completely flustered he mumbled through a goodnight before letting go of Hwiyoung's hand and making a dash for the car waiting for him. He thought he heard Hwiyoung say something back but he refused to turn around and instead threw himself in the backseat of the car and begged to be taken home. Rowoon was sitting in the passenger seat and laughed enthusiastically at his embarrassment as they pulled away.

 

Completely frozen to the spot, Hwiyoung had no idea what just happened. Well no, he had a good idea actually; Chani had kissed him on the lips but from the look of surprise on his face it wasn't supposed to happen like that. He couldn't really dwell on it though since Inseong was cackling loudly from the car and yelling at him to get in before they had to pay the parking fee for the street. As he sat in the passenger's seat on the way home Hwiyoung kept smiling to himself at the memory of Chani's lips on his. It might not have been on purpose but that didn't change how it made the butterflies in his stomach soar.

 

So yeah, there were a hell of a lot of embarrassments on their date. But it definitely could have been worse.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Me: had a 5k draft ready to post  
> Also Me: gets so caught up in uni/work I ran a day behind and the archive deleted it on me without warning


End file.
